


Whumptober 2020 - 27 - Goodbye

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 27 - Goodbye

I’m not sure I really like how this turned out.. but it was the final prompt I had so I wanted to get something written. Hope you enjoy.

Ziggy smiled at Dillon, “Have fun out there.”

“I’m sure we will,” he answered while looking at his sister. 

Ziggy looked between them for a moment, “I’m glad you’ve finally gotten her back. You deserve happiness after everything.”

Dillon nodded absently as the twins came up and began chattering to the black ranger. Ziggy slipped away and headed up to their room. Well, his room now that Dillon won’t be there. 

He stared at his dresser drawer. “Only a few hours left..”

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. After plastering a fake smile on it, he went back downstairs to see Dillon and the others off.

The car had been packed with supplies, now they just needed to get on the road. 

Hugs were passed around between them all. When Ziggy hugged Dillon, he whispered, “Goodbye. I know you’ll have fun out there.”

“You say that like we won’t see each other again,” Dillon replied. “I’ll be back eventually.”

Ziggy just nodded and gave him a smile.

They climbed in the car and headed off. The rest of the group waved before disappearing into their rooms.

Ziggy looked around the garage a final time before heading back to his room. He reached into his dresser and pulled out a vial. 

He swished it around, staring at the blue liquid. 

“The mob doesn’t need me. The rangers don’t need me. And now Dillon doesn’t need me.. I can finally escape the pain..” he sighed before uncapping it and drinking it quickly. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for it to kick in. He started feeling odd and closed his eyes, whispering, “Goodbye,” before his body was racked with pain.

Finally, he felt his mind blacking out, and he gave into it, his mind drifting away.

Months later: 

Dillon’s hands shook as he read the note written to him. 

“I’m good at faking smiles, even when inside I’m far from smiling. Most of the reason I’ve held on this long is that the rangers needed me. I’m not needed anymore. And you’ve reached your goal, your sister, so you are finally happy. I’m glad. But now it’s time for me to go. I can’t hold on any longer. I hope you understand.

-Ziggy”

Dillon clenched the note tightly, punching the wall with his other hand. Had he not paid enough attention? Would he have been able to save his friend? Should he have talked to him more? 

Dillon dropped the note on Ziggy’s bed before going out to his car and driving away.


End file.
